


Forbidden

by Kittensfam



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fires oops, Gay, M/M, OOC ugh, Other, Septiplier AWAY!, a whole lotta OCs, aye, more tags to be added along the wayyy, theres no such thing as too much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittensfam/pseuds/Kittensfam
Summary: After Mark finds his home 'guild' burnt down to a crisp, he and his guild mates set off to find other means of shelter. Felix offers them a hand and brings them into his guild, the 'Silver-Tops'. One day, someone from the enemy guild catches Mark Fischbach's eye, and he finds himself head over heels for this mysterious stranger.





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> sUP  
> I'm baaaacck  
> So, this, I might actually make into a series, if requested.   
> Basically, this is an entirely different world, and if you want to know about it, then you should go to the site I made for it: https://sites.google.com/site/litnthing/  
> I suggest you read up on it because if you don't, you'll probably be as confused as hell lol.

~January 16th, 3005~

 

It was a clear and beautiful day. A great day for a patrol, or maybe a small walk. Too bad it wasn’t very possible, considering the situation he and his guild was in.   
Mark was currently trying to put out the fire that had wreaked havoc among his home guild, Twintalons.   
It had been like this since the great battle between the top guilds, The Silver-Tops and the PoisonHoods. A lot of other guilds had grown quite aggressive towards one another, and it caused a lot more fights than normal.  
Mark was tired of it. It seemed too much to ask for one simple day off, where nothing bad happened. Maybe have something good happen for once. Of course, it was impossible.   
Sighing through his nose, he looked up at his leader, who was currently speaking.   
“- We will head over to Chestrien for shelter!” the leader hollered. “It’s our best bet, so put out the fire quickly so we won’t cause a wildfire, and let’s go!”   
Chestrien was only an hour’s walk from here, so it wouldn’t be that bad. Hopefully, they wouldn’t encounter any patrols along the way.  
Mark turned away from his leader and went back to putting the fire out. 

Chestrien was truly an interesting village.   
And remarkable, too.   
At least in Mark’s opinion.   
Everyone here in the village had a shade of red hair, a shade of green eyes, and light brown skin. Everyone spoke in a very interesting language that sounded like pure gibberish, but actually meant something. Although cruel, Chestriens were pretty cool.   
Mark looked up at the sky, figuring that he’d try and look for some clouds that was shaped like something real quick.  
Instead of seeing white, fluffy clouds, he saw billowing, angry grey smoke twirling into the hair, sparks of ember flickering among the smoke.   
“What the fuck!” Mark gaped.   
Mark let his gaze fall to the horizon, and he could make out a very large fire in the distance.   
Not letting himself think at all, he bolted towards the direction of the fire, ignoring his guild’s calls for him to come back. 

Just as Mark had expected, their destination was in flames.  
The village he was now looking upon had been completely devoured by the flames, the shrill shrieks and screams of the people inside the burning village making him sick. The smoke that danced from the buildings poisoned the atmosphere of the sky, the screams of the peoples in there bleeding into the once innocent sky.   
It all seemed like some kind of nightmare. How could the most powerful race in the world be burned just like that? It seemed impossible.   
Mark took a couple steps back, disbelief and sadness rolling through him.   
“This is quite a fire, isn’t it?” a voice sighed.  
Mark whipped around, and immediately recognized his good friend, Felix.   
“Yeah.” Mark nodded in agreement, and turned back towards the flames.   
“I wonder if anyone survived.” Felix went to stand next to him. “This one looks pretty bad.”   
“I sure hope someone survived. It’s just complete bullshit that such a strong village was defeated by fucking fire! Fire, Felix, fire!”   
“I’m just as surprised as you are, bro.”   
Mark frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. Had anybody survived the fire? Anyone at all?  
If the fire did kill everyone that would mean that the Chestrien race would have been wiped out completely. Which really wasn’t a pleasant thought.   
“… By the way, what are you doing all the way out here?” Felix asked.   
“Oh… my guild burned down. Again.” Mark replied, narrowing his eyes. “We went here for shelter, but… looks like we were a little too late.”   
“This is like, the fifth time this year, Mark! What is your guild doing?”   
“We’re a small guild! Don’t blame me!”   
Felix snickered, and crossed his arms.  
“Anyways, you’re welcome to stay at my guild.” Felix purred. “We have plenty of space.”  
Mark felt a shiver go up his spine. Now that he thought about it, there probably would be about 7 or 8 houses available after the first few wars that had taken place.   
“Are you sure your leader would be okay with that?” Mark grumbled. “Besides, don’t you have enough people?”  
Felix snorted in amusement. “Of course our leader would be okay with that. And we could fit your guild, but you’d have to share a house with a lot of your guild mates. Besides, we’d appreciate the help.”   
Felix’s guild was the Silver-Tops. It wasn’t really a surprise that he was here right now, since Chestrien was right at the border of the guild.   
“… It’d be up to my leader, too.” Mark sighed. “I doubt he’d let us stay, though. He doesn’t want to risk our guild being disbanded.”   
Felix smiled. “Then ask!”   
“I will, I will…”   
Mark and Felix just watched the flames of the village after that, enjoying one another’s limited company.

**Author's Note:**

> aaa I don't know if I should continue this ;;   
> If you think I should, then tell meeeee  
> bai bai <3


End file.
